Memorias de un inocente
by Mitridates
Summary: Tras un extraño atentado, Cyborg queda solo y desorientado. Su única oportunidad es develar la identidad de su enemigo. Pero, hay pequeño problema, según los registros del gobierno, los Teen Titans nunca existieron y Víctor Stone, asesino y terrorista, encabeza la lista de los más buscados. Bajo estas circunstancias, Vic, un inocente sin memoria cuenta tan solo con un viejo diario.


**Hace ya muchos años comencé por escribir un extraño sueño que tuve. Por alguna razón, la memoria y la psique me interesaban profundamente desde aquellos ayeres. Ahora, diez años más vieja, las cosas no han cambiado demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora poseo un poco más de experiencia y de conocimientos que, considero, pueden enriquecer esta historia. Mi alias solía ser Misterystars y éste relato fue publicado originalmente con el título "Diario de un inocente". La razón por la que ahora publico con otro nombre de usuario es porque no logré, por más que lo intenté, recordar el correo y la contraseña a la cual tenía vinculada esa cuenta. Hablando de mala memoria...**

**En fin, hago estas aclaraciones para evitar cualquier problema o confusión puesto que, aunque los Teen Titans ya no son tan populares como solían serlo hace diez años, quizá un antiguo lector reconozca el argumento central de esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El diario**

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Cuando reflexionamos sobre eso que llamamos "destino" y nos preguntamos el por qué una serie de acontecimientos que creemos ajenos a nosotros repercuten fatalmente en nuestras vidas, quisiéramos atribuirlo a la casualidad. Pero, si como el poeta, meditáramos más en esos detalles que la mente consciente considera insignificantes: motores que nos vuelven locos, amantes que acaban odiándose, flores podridas, moscas atrapadas en telarañas... Quizá podríamos anticipar la tempestad. Pero, preferimos ignorarlo y vivir con resignación, o quizá con un sincero desconocimiento que nos conduce a una serie de disociaciones, en las cuales, el infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo difieren entre sí como la desesperación y la seguridad de la salvación.

Sábado, 28 de marzo de 2009

_¡Monstruo! Escuché seguido __del mortífero crepitar de las ametralladoras. Me sentía desorientado, había despertado en medio de un panorama desolador que sólo podía dar cuenta de una masacre. Siendo __apenas consciente de mi identidad, corrí hasta encontrar refugio entre los escombros de una antigua construcción. Una vez resguardado, evalué los daños en mi armadura, comprobando con disgusto que mis brazos estaban casi completamente destruidos y, por tanto, me hallaba indefenso. Bajo estas circunstancias, decidí permanecer escondido y esperar el __caer de la noche, observando horrorizado, cómo - con el pasar de las horas - los soldados apilaron cientos de cadáveres y heridos que, mecánicamente, lanzaron al interior de enormes vehículos de carga, tras lo cual, llevaron a cabo una serie de actos que prefiero no describir._

_Pasaron los días, no sabría decir cuántos exactamente__, tan sólo puedo dar cuenta del tiempo debido a la intensidad conque, poco a poco, fue percibiéndose el olor a putrefacción de los cuerpos que permanecieron bajo los escombros. Mi condición semihumana apenas me permitió sobrevivir en esas condiciones, pues sabiéndome incapaz de moverme con agilidad y, menos aún, de defenderme, decidí permanecer entrincherado esperando una oportunidad de escape. Sin embargo, mis posibilidades se veían disminuídas conforme pasaban los días debido a que, tras la masacre, fueron edificados altos __muros alrededor de la plaza y, en cada esquina, soldados armados montaban guardia las 24 horas del día._

_En estas condiciones, debo decir que, tan sólo, la esperanza de hallar a mis amigos me incitó a seguir con vida, absteniéndome de __hacer estallar la cédula de poder en mi pecho, arrastrando a esos autómatas asquerosos conmigo a la muerte. Fue así que__, como si alguien hubiera adivinado mis sombríos deseos, el 22 de marzo, a las 3:00 hrs., un estallido alertó a los centinelas. _

_Recuerdo un rayo de luz cegador, seguido por una avioneta que rápidamente descendió desde las nubes - como un pájaro herido en las alturas -. Una serie de explosiones bloquearon el paso a los alrededores, sitiando a los soldados. Tras el impacto de la avioneta, se extendió una densa nube de humo negro que aproveché como camuflaje…_

* * *

\- ¿Sigues leyendo ese vejestorio? - interrumpió de súbito la molesta voz de mi compañero - ¿Sabes? Te haces daño a ti mismo.

\- Garfield, deja de molestar - respondí irritado, cerrando el cuaderno y disponiéndome a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Lo único que tienes ahí son los delirios de un lunático que se creía una especie de superhéroe.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Tú vives creyendo que eres una lechuga.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿A no? ¿Quién dijo que tomaría por alías el nombre de "El Extraordinario Chico Lechuga"? - pregunté cruzándome de brazos y mirando con suspicacia a mi compañero que, para este momento, estaba a punto de estallar en una rabieta.

\- ¡Fue un error! Mi nombre clave es "Joven Esmeralda". Repite conmigo: J-o-v-e-n E-s…

Resoplé ignorándolo y abriendo la puerta, harto de tener esta discusión. No es que yo mismo no dude de mi juicio al obsesionarme en la lectura de éstos relatos; ciertamente, no existe razón para no dudar de la cordura del autor - quien, sin ningún problema, podría pasar por un paranoico y delirante. Incluso, el suponer que yo mismo lo escribí, que el pasado que he olvidado es éste que se describe, es bastante cuestionable. Lo sé, pero...

\- Vic, espera - Garfield corrió para alcanzarme y se colocó frente a mí, mirándome con severidad -. Viejo, ya hemos hablado sobre ésto. ¿Qué importa que no recuerdes quién fuiste?

\- Me importa porque, según los registros, soy... Nada más que un... ¡Un monstruo! Mi cabeza tiene precio.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor ignorar - aseguró posando su mano sobre mi espalda, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras, el cual parecía reflejar una profunda tristeza -. ¿Qué importa lo que esos corruptos digan? Ni siquiera estás seguro de ser tu quien... - tragó saliva - Quien cometió esos asesinatos.

\- Es claro que fui yo. ¡Era mi rostro el que estaba ahí! No... Espera - yo nunca le había hablado sobre los crímenes de los cuales se me acusaba - ¿Cómo sabes que... ? Yo nunca te conté que... Pero mi foto...

\- ¡Tu foto! - exclamó con algo parecido a la ironía - Si confías más en una foto, que en tí mismo, ¿por qué no vas y te entregas? Dime - indagó menguando el tono de su voz y respirando con dificultad -, tú... ¿recuerdas haberlo hecho? ¿Recuerdas haber disparado y acribillado a todas esas personas? ¿Recuerdas haber detonado esas bombas? - preguntó inquisitivo.

\- Tienes razón - concedí resignado.

\- Ya olvídalo. No importa quien fuiste, o lo que dicen… Importa quien eres ahora.

\- Y ¿quien soy? ¿Acaso tu lo sabes? - Garfield me observó en silencio, parecía pensativo.

\- Claro - murmuró en voz baja -. Eres mi amigo, el único que me qued… tengo.

\- ¿Gar? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Nada, solo que te dejes de eso y disfrutes de tu vida. ¿Cuántas personas desearían vivir las aventuras que tu y yo tenemos?

\- ¿Aventuras? - pregunté incrédulo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tu y yo hemos tenido muchas aventuras, como esa vez del topo…

\- Por favor, no metas al topo en ésto.

\- Bien - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia el rincón opuesto de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Se hace tarde para mi siesta embellecedora. Si vas a subir, procura no quedarte dormido como la otra noche… Hoy hay toque de queda.

* * *

Jueves 11 de enero de 2009

_No tengo palabras para describir los lamentables acontecimientos de los últimos días... Quizá, sólo queda echarse al suelo y con la mirada dirigida a los astros de la bóveda celeste aclamar rendido a la tempestad, aquella entidad que, sin avisar, arremete contra nuestras vidas. Y es que, ¿sería tan paranoico sospechar de una mano invisible que juega con nosotros como piezas de ajedrez?_

_La mañana del 4 de enero, el patético Doctor Luz causó estragos en la ciudad bajo el pretexto de estar "probando una nueva batería", decía él. Bestia y yo fuimos los primeros en la escena:_

_ \- Viejo, empiezo a creer que la comida de las prisiones es mejor de lo que se dice - comentó Bestita antes de adoptar la forma de un gorila y sorprender al __enclenque delincuente por el costado izquierdo. En aquel momento, he de admitir que no dudé en reír y comprender la insistente presencia del debilucho criminal como un simple acto de necedad. Pero ¿y si la presencia del Dr. Luz__ no fuera una casualidad? ¿De qué otro modo podría explicarse la absurda persistencia de ese sujeto por dejarse arrestar? ¿Alguien podría convencerlo de ofrecerse como carnada? Esta última idea me ha dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza. __Mentiría si dijera que nos tomó más de cinco minutos patear su luminoso trasero y ponerlo bajo custodia. Para cuando las unidades de la policía especial llegaron, la situación estaba bajo control; sólo faltaba desmontar el aparato, lo cual fue sencillo con la ayuda de Raven y Starfire._

_A nuestro regreso en casa, Robin - movido por una fuerte paranoia (nada rara en él) -, me ordenó revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia, escanear los equipos de cómputo y reprogramar los sistemas de seguridad de la Torre de los Titanes. Tras lo cual, dió instrucciones específicas a cada uno de nosotros, ordenándonos permanecer alerta a cualquier anomalía que pudiera presentarse. _

_Alrededor de las 18 hrs, la policía local recibió una alarmante llamada telefónica; el reporte daba aviso de tres dispositivos explosivos programados para estallar a las 00:00 hrs. Al no dar mayores detalles (como posibles ubicaciones en la ciudad, instrucciones o demandas dirigidas a algún líder político), las autoridades asumieron que se trataba de un bromista. Por ello, a fin de evitar una histeria colectiva, ocultaron la información y decidieron buscar los dispositivos en secreto, sin llevar a cabo operaciones de desalojo... Grave error._

_La primera explosión, registrada a las 00.01 hrs en la inmediaciones de la Plaza Principal, cobró la vida de 30 pasajeros del tren subterráneo. Las investigaciones periciales determinaron que la explosión ocurrió en el interior de los túneles. A las 00:02 hrs, __una bomba hizo volar el puente que conecta con la ciudad de Metrópolis, __dejando un saldo de 20 muertos y 70 lesionados. A las 00:15 la policía recibió otra llamada anónima recordando la presencia de un tercer dispositivo; el pánico se expandió rápidamente alimentado por los medios de comunicación que, a su vez, recibieron aviso de los atentados minutos antes de que acontecieran. Ante la presión social, los elementos policiales se hallaban sobrepasados en su capacidad y las autoridades no tuvieron alternativa más que solicitar nuestra ayuda. _

* * *

\- ¿Viejo? ¡Hey, Tierra llamando al Gigante de Hierro, responde!

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? Si vienes a preguntar sobre esa porquería que te ponías sobre la cara, ya me deshice de ella.

\- No - se limitó a decir ignorando la confesión que acababa de hacer -. Hay problemas y tenemos que correr. Sígueme.

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunté consternado por ésta nueva faceta suya. Garfield no respondió, se limitó a indicarme con señas que guardara silencio y lo siguiera entre las sombras. Me guió entre callejones, pasajes estrechos, subimos escaleras de emergencia y correteamos en las azoteas. Lo notaba tan preocupado que me abstuve de hacer cualquier pregunta y me limité a seguirlo. Así, llegamos a una antigua vecindad abandonada. Nos deslizamos silenciosamente entre un montón de escombros y cascajo hasta topar con un viejo pozo.

\- Hay que saltar - me dijo.

\- ¡Aaaa, no! Espera un segundo. Te seguí hasta aquí, pero no saltaré al interior de un pozo húmedo y maloliente... Al menos no sin una explicación.

\- Confía en mí - no me sentí satisfecho con esa respuesta, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro me ayudó a comprender que no era el momento de entrar en discusión. Garfield me observó con gravedad instándome a saltar - ¡Ahora!

\- ¿No me darás una cuerda?

\- No la necesitas. ¡Salta ya!

Me arrojé al interior del pozo temiendo fracturarme una pierna al aterrizar, pero, extraordinariamente, el oscuro interior se abrió mostrando una amplia estancia. Caí sobre una superficie suave que impidió me causara cualquier daño. Garfield aterrizó pocos segundos después de mí y, rápidamente, me condujo entre estrechos túneles, llegando al interior de un extraño ascensor. Con la mano izquierda, anotó una combinación numérica activando un escáner biológico.

\- Sujetos T2 y T4 - recitó en tono mecánico -. Hojalata y Lechuga.

\- Escáner de identificación completado. Bienvenidos Titanes - saludó una voz de computadora.

La superficie del suelo se iluminó y descendimos a gran velocidad algunos cuantos kilómetros. Aterrizamos en un lugar oscuro que, al instante, se iluminó revelando lo que parecía ser un lujoso cuartel de vigilancia.

\- Estamos a salvo, por ahora.


End file.
